Mysterious Assassin
by Zoldar
Summary: A series of deaths have begun to occur at Hogwarts... but nobody knows the nature of them...


_Chapter 1_

  


The whole school was gathered in the Great Hall, panic-stricken. Every single student, surprisingly even the general rabble-rousers from Slytherin, was staring at Professor Dumbledore's curved figure; he was ready to address the dwellers of Hogwarts and explain about the tragic incident occurring that same evening.

To his left sat Minerva McGonagall, her expression graver than ever, her glasses concealing eyes full of grief. Snape's face was as grim as usual, although his eyes hinted that something terrible had happened. Professor Sprout was sobbing intermittently. The ceiling was cloaked with sombre clouds that couldn't have matched the situation better. It might have been Harry's imagination, but the entire place looked darker than usual. The wall behind the teachers was draped in jet black.

"It is my embittering duty to inform you all that our school has lost one of its students today," he stated in a morose fashion. As soon as he pronounced this words, Professor Sprout returned to her sobs. Almost immediately the hall was filled with worried sighs and grimaces. Dumbledore rose his right arm and the whispering ceased at once.

"Neville Longbottom was found dead this afternoon, lying lifeless on one of the Library's corridors. The reason for his death is, until now, inexplicable, although we can tell that it was caused by the most dreadful and unforgivable curses available to a Wizard, _Avada Kedavra_," this last words caused a great bustle and students began to relive the death of another student, Cedric Diggory, who had been killed by the same curse, conjured by Lord Voldemort himself. 

Hermione covered her mouth in terror. She eyed at Harry and Ron in a I-can't-believe-it's-true way, their faces expressing pure astonishment. "Neville... I- I can't believe it" she declared, tears running down her cheek. Both Harry and Ron were now glaring at the floor as if trying to hide their grieving. They were breathless, and preferred to remain silent.

"Neville was an exceptionally good-natured student and friend, thus I request for a toast in his memory," he resumed, his eyes rather moist. It had certainly been a most unexpected incident.

A banquet was held in Neville's honour, although nobody felt like eating, everyone was glum, except for Draco Malfoy and his pair of goons, Crabbe and Goyle. They were laughing and joking, as if they found the whole thing amusing. Harry and Ron stared at them with fury, but he just snickered back. "Ugh... I'm sure he has something to do with it," claimed Ron in anger. They hurried through stew and pudding and left the place.

Hardly ever had the Common Room been so silent. Small groups were scattered all around, discussing about the several gossips that were going around the school that gave account for what was the cause of Neville's passing away, but there wasn't any certainty. Some said that he had probably picked up a jinxed book, probably put there by Peeves, although this was very improbable since, although he relished in causing havoc, he wouldn't be able to cause a death. Others even suggested that Professor Snape had poisoned him with one of his potions, since everybody knew how he loathed poor Longbottom, who was not too bright on his subject. Nevertheless, none of the explanations made sense, and Harry, Ron and Hermione decided not to jump to conclusions before the mystery had bee solved.

"I am sure this is work of You-Know-Who," said Ron assuredly, "He must have apparated into-" but he was interrupted, "Ron! Is it really necessary for me to remind you for the umpteenth time that you _can't _apparate into Hogwarts?" she snapped presumptuously. Ron rolled his eyes and pretended that Hermione didn't exist, "Harry, you also think that You-Know-Who is responsible, right?" he continued rather disturbed.

"I mean, who else would be capable of such a thing?" he continued in a dubious manner. The three of them were looking puzzled, not knowing what to believe.

"I think I'll go to bed already," Harry murmured. He said goodnight to Hermione and Ron and went upstairs.

Once he was inside the sheets he turned around facing toward Neville's bed and felt the room extraordinarily empty... it wouldn't be the same without Neville, he pondered, the clumsy but kind boy whom he had spend all those years in Hogwarts with. He began to recall all those good moments, but soon fell into a deep sleep...

A rather loud noise was heard in the Common Room at midnight, which woke Harry from his uneasy sleep. He moved around in his bed startled, but realised he was the only one who have heard it. He put on his glasses and decided to take a look. Just before he was going to leave he thought of his Invisibility Cloak and determined to take it just in case.

As he was going down the spiral staircase he heard another noise, harsher this time. The door guarded by Fat Lady was wide open, and Harry could hear her cursing because of it. Who had left the entrance open at such hours?

  


  



End file.
